The Secret Circle: The Sacrifice
by tiarnan
Summary: The Secret Circle: The Sacrifice picks right off from where the Temptation finished. Cassie now having a void in her doesn't know what to do anymore. Torn between her soulmate Adam and her friend Nick she is more confused then ever. When Black John comes back from the dead bringing back all black magic Cassie and her circle must find a way to destroy Black John for good.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey sorry for any typos or errors. I really hope you guys enjoy this as this is my first fan-fic story. As I'm not sure if there will be another book in the secret circle series I'm writing a sequel to the temptation called the sacrifice. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Hope to get as many readers as possible x)**_

Chapter 1

For the first time since moving to New Salem, Cassie felt at peace with the world. She had her soul mate Adam back, her sister Scarlett had finally turned away from the temptation of dark magic and the source of all black magic was now destroyed forever.

Last summer the book had been used to destroy the witch hunters (not intentionally). Because the witch hunter curse could only be used by a member of the Blak family line or a witch with dark magic. Since everyone in the circle except for Cassie and Scarlett didn't have dark magic they channeled Cassie's Ancient ancestors from the Blak line of witches who possessed each member of the circle.

The only way Cassie could save her friends was to embrace her dark magic. The one thing Cassie feared most, losing control and giving into temptation but to save her friends it was worth it. She had known this for quite some time already that her fathers book of shadows wasn't just a book, it was a living and breathing entity just like her.

The book at first wouldn't accept her as its rightful owner and whenever she tried to handle it, it would burn her hands. At that point in time she didn't realize the book was darkening her soul and corrupting her from the inside. Everybody but her noticed the change in her. She had broken Chris's arm. No wait was it Chris or Doug's arm that she broke because one of them had sat where they shouldn't have been. Each time she touched it, it changed her until the point where she could touch the book without being burnt by it. But destroying the book left a gaping void of nothingness inside of her. Nothing could fill it. Laurel had suggested many different herbal remedies some that were Cassie would class as okay and some absolutely crazy that she would never take. Melanie had suggested doing a purification ritual by using purifying crystals like smoky quartz and citrine and had even gone as far as to give Cassie her favorite smoky quartz pendent to wear. Cassie had been trying this for a few weeks now but nothing seemed to feel any different. She however didn't have the heart to tell Melanie or Laurel this as they had been so kind to her.

The missing part of her had been there since she lost her magic. Even though she had it back it just wasn't the same. Timothies' warning had raced through her mind all summer about how all magic comes with a sacrifice. Back then she assumed that a sacrifice would mean sacrificing something with sentimental value or losing a friend or family member but not losing her magic. She had exhausted her powers destroying Black Johns book of shadows and that had its consequences for it. At times Cassie actually wondered if it would've been better not to burn the book but to burry it somewhere so if it ever came to it she could still use it. But then again if she didn't destroy the book her friends would've been dead and her ancestors would've wrecked havoc on New Salem in the name of revenge.

Cassie's heart had also been torn in two over this. Adam her soul mate who she loved with all her life and Nick, her first love. Nick had proven to Cassie his love for her when he fought the possession to stay with Cassie and protect her. She and Nick weren't even soul mates but if he could do this why couldn't Adam? After all Adam was her soul mate and isn't true love meant to conquer all?

The whole time Adam was possessed by her cruel ancestor Absalom, it showed Cassie a side of Adam she never thought she would see. During that time longing to have Adam whilst knowing he didn't love her back was heart breaking. During that time Nick was there for her. He comforted her and actually made her feel good. Cassie was torn between the two she didn't know what to do. Her heart was split in two and she was confused about everything.

_**Reviews and ideas would really be appreciated. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, so sorry for the huge wait I had so much going on and I didn't have the study for, than I had end of term exams to study for, than I was finally on holidays which was great cos I went on holidays but unfortunately didn't have access to my pc so I couldn't update. When I got back we had a death in the family and three of my really close family members were diagnosed with Cancer, so it was really stressful. But I'm back now and I promise this chapter will be well worth the wait!_

**Chapter 2**

Cassie heard the doorbell ring and immediately peered out the window to see who it was. She instantly recognized all the members of the circle, God had they changed. She recognized Scarlet, her half sister, Deborah, Faye, Diana, Melanie, Laurel, Adam and Nick. A puzzled expression came onto Cassie's face and if she had a mirror it would be pretty obvious. OH NO! Cassie thought and swore under her breath as she realized that the circles meeting was tonight. She was still in her pj's and has a tooth brush sticking out of her mouth that was filled with foam. Worst of all her hair! her hair looked like a vulture had just nested in it. It was ruffled and wild and was strewn everywhere.

Diana and Faye were wearing their ceremonial shifts and each had a master tool. Faye had the garter wrapped around her ankle and was wearing her usual skin tight black shift. Diana had her diadem adorned upon her head and looked just like the print of the goddess Diana, that Diana had once shown her. The resemblance was uncanny.

It suddenly hit her. She wasn't ready. She was a leader, the others looked up to her, they obeyed her orders, but today she felt like such a pathetic leader.

She spat out the foam and heard the doorbell ring again. As she looked out the window she noticed they were leaving. How long had they been waiting? Cassie asked herself. It suddenly struck her; She had slept in, She knew there was a meeting, everyone was ready but her and again the worst part was the fact she was the leader of her circle. She felt ashamed and disgraced by her ignorance.

Cassie rushed downstairs still in her PJ's and got the door just as Adam was about to get into his jeep. "Oh my god, Guys, I am so sorry I kept you waiting! I slept in but it won't happen again!" Cassie said to the others. "Don't worry about it" Diana said. She came over and gave Cassie a hug whilst everyone got seated. "I won't keep you guys waiting any longer, I'll just go get dressed after everyone goes" said Cassie. "Doesn't bother me seeing you like this", Nick said grinning. "Okay, That's my girlfriend your talking to Pal! Have some respect for her!" Adam said enraged by Nick hitting on Cassie. "Cassie doesn't mind me seeing her like this!" Nick spat. "Yes she does and watch it or else!" Adam said at the verge of snapping. "Well how about we ask Cassie?, Cassie you don't mind me looking at you like this do you? Oh, didn't Cassie tell you about the little fling we had whilst you were possessed? Well mate Your not meant for her! I'm the right person for Cassie!" Nick said passionately. "NO YOU ARE NOT THE PERSON FOR CASSIE! I AM, AND YOU WILL NEVER BE BECAUSE CASSIE AND I ARE SOULMATES!" Adam shouted at Nick. "Oh wait, but if you were her true soul mate, why were you unable to fight the possession then? My love for Cassie was enough to break my possession! My love for her is stronger than your love will ever be!" Nick said coldly. "HE WAS TOO STRONG FOR ME TO FIGHT! AND KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM CASSIE YOU ASS HOLE!" with that Adam shoved Nick in the chest.

Nick stumbled back and pushed Adam. Adam fell backwards into a grandfather clock. He went straight through the glass front and got back up and punched Nick in the jaw. Nick punched slammed him onto the ground and started laying into Adam. Adam then rolled over and was on top of Nick and started punching him in the face.

Cassie gasped in horror, Adams was bleeding all over from being slammed through the grandfather clock and being punched on the face. He had a blood nose and a pretty swollen cheek the color of a plum. Nick however only had a blood nose and a scrape on him. Cassie immediately ran in between the two. "Cassie, Stay out of this!" Adam growled at her. "Stop!, Stop!" Cassie shouted. No matter how loud she yelled it was as if no one could hear her, as if she were invisible.

Adam was on the ground, now unconscious, Nick was about to deliver the fatal blow to Adam. Cassie couldn't let that happen. She dived in front of Adam, prepared to protect him with her life. The Blow hit, Not Adam but instead Cassie. It got her right in the temple. As soon as Nicks fist connected with her head everything went fuzzy. She felt like she was going to be sick, her head ached and she couldn't move. Cassie was lying on the floor helpless, totally unconscious whilst everyone just stared in shock at what had just happened.


	3. Authors notes

**Authors notes**

**I am really sorry to say this as I know I had many people who were enjoying this story but I just can't finish it. I may come back to it at a later stage, But for now I only have the time to work on one which is my house of hades fan-fic. As I said I don't know if I will pick this up again, just please don't get your hopes up to high. I all ready feel really bad about this.**

**I apologize for starting it and not being able to finish it, I really am. If anyone would like to pick it up for adoption I will be happy for you to do so, but first private message me ok.**


End file.
